


Bad Dreams

by counterclaw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterclaw/pseuds/counterclaw
Summary: Six accidentally wakes Gran during the night.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Bad Dreams

It was late one particularly stormy night that Gran was unceremoniously roused from a deep sleep by a pair of hands that just didn’t seem to want to let him go. Shuddering at the memory of the nightmare, he shifted positions to get more comfortable, only to realize that the hands hadn’t actually been in his dreams. Someone’s arms were in fact wrapped tightly around him, and as he moved to pry himself free he realized just whose arms they were. 

He rolled over with some difficulty and came face to face with Six’s pale visage, illuminated only by an oddly convenient flash of lightning as the Erune lay next to him wide-eyed, an expression of terror on his face. With his furry ears aimed straight up as though he’d heard something in the room with them, Six looked like a very small and very frightened animal that just needed a hug. 

“Mm, bad dream?” Gran sleepily mumbled as he raised a hand to Six’s cheek. Six’s grip on Gran just seemed to tighten in response; the timid Erune unable or unwilling to say a word. He did seem to loosen up as Gran stroked his face though; his limbs relaxing around Gran’s body til they were resting against him in a rather comfortable embrace. 

“S-Sorry.” 

“What for?” Gran raised an eyebrow skeptically, though there was little chance Six was going to see his expression in the darkness. 

“I woke you up...I-I should’ve told you about my trouble sleeping before you let me sleep here with you.” Six’s voice trailed off as he lowered his head. 

“Six, this kind of thing happens to everyone.” As soon as the words were out, Gran wanted to cram them back into his mouth. Of course Six had nightmares. He’d killed nearly his entire clan while under the influence of a drug his own father had given him - and as a child, no less. It wouldn’t be surprising if whenever Six closed his eyes his victims returned to haunt him from the grave. “Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so casual about it.” 

“No, just...don’t worry about me. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.” With that curt response, Six rolled over to face the wall. Instead of going back to sleep though, Gran moved forward to put his arm over Six’s shoulder. Almost instantly, the Erune flinched but didn’t try to move away from the physical contact. Had Gran moved his hand a couple inches, he might’ve felt Six’s heart beating out of his chest - but that was a detail Six was going to take to the grave with him. 

“The bed’s only so big, Six. You can’t move that far away from me,” Gran teased, planting a light kiss on the side of Six’s neck. “Though I can move to the couch if you want me to.”

“N-No. Please don’t go,” Six pleaded, nearly crushing Gran’s hand against his chest. Despite his composed response earlier, Six now sounded just as scared as he’d looked when Gran woke up. If his death grip was anything to go off, he didn’t want Gran to leave. To leave like Gran’s father had left both of them so long ago.

“Hey, it’s all right. I’m not going anywhere.” Gran snuggled himself closer to Six so their bodies were pressed against each other in the warmth under the sheets. Much to his relief Six loosened his grip on his hand, comforted by his response.

“G-Good night, Gran.”

“‘Night, Six.”


End file.
